falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Boulder City Memorial
The Boulder City Memorial is a post-War memorial in Boulder City. It was built by the New California Republic in honor of those who died during the First Battle of Hoover Dam. Background In 2277, Boulder City was destroyed as part of an NCR trap during the First Battle of Hoover Dam. Following the battle, the New California Republic created the memorial to honor the 107 Rangers and service members who died during the battle. Layout The memorial is found at the northwestern edge of Boulder City, right next to the Big Horn Saloon. The memorial is etched out of a slab of concrete and constantly lit by lights placed at its base. Each of the fallen are listed by name and rank on the side facing the Colorado River, while the inscription and the insignia of the Army and the Rangers are carved into the side facing New California. The first time the player character arrives, Private Kowalski is found in front of the memorial, paying his respects to his fallen brother, PFC Donald Kowalski. Attacking the memorial will trigger a confrontation with Kowalski. List of honored service members * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notes During development, when the idea of continuing play following the Second Battle of Hoover Dam was still being explored, the Boulder City Memorial was intended to be destroyed in the event of a Caesar led Legion victory. J.E. Sawyer intended for it to be replaced by the Legion with a statue modeled after the Augustus of Prima Porta, a statue of the original Roman Caesar."Yes. One of the things I wanted for post-Hoover play (that never happened, obviously) ... in the case of a Legion victory in which Caesar survives, I wanted the Boulder Memorial to be smashed to pieces with a Fallout-appropriate sculpture in its place of Caesar after Augustus of Prima Porta."J.E. Sawyer Behind the scenes * Boulder City Memorial is based on the real world location Southern Nevada Veterans Memorial Cemetery in Boulder City, Nevada. * Many of the deceased share last names with other NCR soldiers and citizens found in Fallout 2 and Fallout: New Vegas, such as Dhatri, Dumont, Gorobets, Hayes, Meyers, Kowalski, and Roger Westin. Gallery Boulder City Memorial.jpg|Close up of the honored BC Memorial.jpg|The honorary inscription on the memorial Boulder City Memorial Texture 1.jpg|The textures for the honorary inscription on the memorial Boulder City Memorial Texture 2.jpg|The textures for the list of honored service members Boulder City Memorial Texture 3.jpg|The names of the fallen in greater detail References Category:Fallout: New Vegas locations Category:Boulder City Category:Boulder City Category:New California Republic ru:Боулдер-Сити zh:巨石城紀念碑